1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to decorative lighting equipment, and in particular, to a plurality of lighting elements such as miniature decorative lamps divided in several individual groups which are hung on a structural framework and configurated into special patterns of various artistic contours to exhibit a unique and dynamical sensitization lighting effect.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Glittering miniature lamps are favorite decorative articles in festival occasions and Christmas time, or for patio and garden lighting, and also applicable for advertisement. In bygone time, marvelous sensitization effect cannot be fully attained owing to limited capacity of unit controller and a power circuit that restricts amount of lamps allowable to be installed thereof. The conventional decorative lighting which is usually hanging a plurality of miniature lamps on trees or along extended ropes and glittering alternatively the adjacent lamps is too monotonous. Besides, the trees and ropes are difficult to be configurated into a desired contour, and for lighting a large area using a lot of lamps, a large controller and a big conductor size is required which calls for expensive installation cost.